Jack Of Hearts
by GleeJunkie007
Summary: Jack is scared. He is scared of what he will become and what Dean tells him, doesn't help. After overhearing a conversation between Sam and Dean, Jack begins to wonder if Dean was right all along. Though Sam doesn't think so. One-Shot. (Slight AU of 3x03: "Patience")


**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters. If I did, I probably would have had somebody slap Dean by now for being so nasty to baby Jack. Anything you may recognize belongs to Eric Kripke & The CW.**

 **A/N: So this is a slight AU of 3x03: "Patience". So there may be some spoilers. Also if there any grammatical errors, my mistake(s), but I didn't have time to go through this before posting.**

* * *

Jack's POV

I can't do this.

I stare at the pencil on the table and I want to move it. I knew that somehow, I had to figure out how to move it. Sam really wants me to do it. I have to do it. I stared at the black pencil on the table, trying to concentrate. I was trying so hard to concentrate, in hopes that it would work.

 _Come on, Jack! Move the pencil! Do it for Sam! He's the only one who has ever been nice to you._

I groaned as nothing was happening and I tried even harder.

 _He's going to kill you. You're evil, just like he said._

I tried harder and harder, but it wasn't working. It wasn't happening. I looked over the corner of the room and shut my eyes, while clutching the black pencil in my hand. I opened them and I was in the corner of the room. I sighed. _Seriously? I could do that but I could move just the damn pencil!_ I brought my knees to my chest and sat there in the dark corner.

 _I'm useless._

Maybe it would be better for everyone if Dean just killed me.

* * *

Sam's POV

I had left the room for a little while, giving Jack some space. He seemed to need it. I knew the kid might be frustrated, but I knew he could do this. I had seen him do it. I had experience him doing that sort of thing, with me being the pencil. I knew that Jack could do it, but he probably just needs some time. If I give him that, maybe it will work out. And as soon as Jack could control his powers, maybe things would be better around here. That also could benefit us. Jack could help us.

I just need to help him learn how to control this first.

I left the bunker for a few moments. Not long. I stepped out to get some fresh air and then I went back inside and back to work. I checked in on Dean and then started to do some research, while watching Jack on my laptop. He was where I had left him. Jack was at the table, looking down at the pencil. He seemed to be trying, but it didn't seem like anything was happening yet.

Give him time, Sam.

I then decided to open a book. I read a line and then looked up at the computer screen. I dropped it and was out of my seat as soon as I noticed that Jack was gone. I ran down the hallway and to the room.

"Jack!?" I said and then when I got to the room, I noticed Jack curled up in a dark corner. I felt relieved. I stopped to catch my breath. Relax. I took a breath before speaking again.

"Jack, what are you doing?" I asked.

"I moved the pencil." Jack stated.

"Look, I know this isn't exactly fun—"

"You're right. It's the opposite of fun."

I sighed. It looks like this is going to be harder than I thought. A lot harder. Maybe giving Jack time and space isn't really going to help get us anywhere.

"Okay. But why is it so hard?" I asked Jack. It all just didn't make sense to me, after seeing all he can do. "I've seen you throw people across the room. I—I've been thrown across the room by you and seen you open the gates to hell. And now nothing?"

Jack just shrugs.

"It doesn't make any sense." I added, it being mostly a side note to myself.

"It makes sense…if I'm evil." Jack stated.

"What?" I asked.

"Just go." Jack said, but I shook my head. I wasn't going anywhere.

"No, Jack, wait, why do you think you're evil?" I asked, not sure why Jack thought he was evil. I don't think he is evil—no, I know he isn't evil. "When I look at you, that's not what I see."

"Dean does." Jack countered. I sighed. I should have known that Dean must have gotten in his head. Dean wasn't subtle about his feelings about Jack. He didn't care if he was in the room or not when he went off about how exactly he felt. I don't know why I'm surprised.

"Jack—"

"He said he'll kill me."

"What?" I questioned. When did Dean say this? I figured it must have been when I wasn't around. But I can't believe Dean would tell him that.

"Maybe he should." Jack stated. "My mom thought I was good—she said it was up to me and I could be good. But she's dead. She's dead _because of me_. I've already hurt people. I've already done bad things. No matter how hard I try, I can't do anything right. I can't even do the one good, stupid thing you want me to do!"

Jack threw the pencil across the room.

"I must be evil."

"Hey, Jack, look at me," I told him and he slowly turned to me. "That's not true."

"But Dean—"

"I don't care what Dean said. You're not evil Jack. Now I think, right now, after everything that's happen, you're scared to use your powers." I told him. And I guess me pressuring him today, certainly wasn't helping him. If anything, it probably made everything worse, with Jack not wanting to screw this up. He just wanted to do something right; I know he is far from evil. "I guess pressuring you isn't helping, so I think we'll call it for now."

"Really?" Jack questioned. He seemed surprised that I seemed to understand what he was going through.

"Yeah." I nodded. "When we figure this out, then we can try again."

I helped Jack to his feet and he looked at me.

"Sam, why are you being so nice to me?"

I had been waiting for him to ask.

"Because I know what it feels like to feel like you don't belong, to feel like there's this darkness inside of you, to be scared of who you are, what you can do." I explained. I may not know exactly how Jack feels, but I knew in a way, what it was like for him. "My family helped me through that and I want to help you."

Jack smiled slightly and then hugged me. I was taken aback, initially. But then accepted Jack's gesture.

* * *

Jack's POV

I stayed in my room for the rest of the day, thinking about Sam had said. I still couldn't believe that he was being so nice to me. He seemed—to at least be trying—to understand. I wondered if he was right, just like my mom. Maybe I'm not evil.

Maybe I can be good, like my mom said I could.

I heard Dean's voice from down the hall and then decided to go see what he and Sam were talking about. When I got behind the wall, I knew they were talking about me. It seemed like they were always arguing about me.

At the very least I cause tension.

"I didn't _'end bad_ ', when I was the 'freak,' when I was drinking demon blood." Sam stated. I sat down against the wall, listening to what they were saying. He drank Demon blood? Why? What did that do anyways?

"That's different." Dean claimed.

"Was it? Because you could have put a bullet in me. Dad told you to put a bullet in me, but you didn't! You saved me! So help me save him!" Sam countered. I grinned slightly.

Sam wanted to save me. He does like me.

"You deserved to be saved. He doesn't." Dean stated.

I frowned. I wish I knew why he hates me so much.

"Yes, he does, Dean. Of course he does."

"Don't pretend you care about him, Sam. I know you don't. You know what, I don't care, you can pretend, but I'm not. I can hardly look at the kid! Because when I do, all I see is everybody we lost!" Dean screamed.

"What happened with mom—that was her choice. It's not on Jack." Sam said.

"What about Cas?"

I straightened up. Were they talking about Castiel?

"What about him?" Sam questioned.

"He manipulated him. He made him promises. He said paradise on Earth, and Cas bought it. And you know what it got him? It got him dead! Now you may be able to forget about that! But I can't!" Dean screamed.

I blinked, taking in all that Dean had said. It seemed to make sense—him hating me. I have caused him pain. I've hurt more people than I thought I had. It seems from the minute I was born all I did was hurt people—kill people. All I do is cause more and more pain. I try so hard to do the right thing, but I can't. All I do is hurt people.

I killed my mom and I killed Castiel; I killed my father.

I get up and go into my room. I shut the door and plopped down on my bed, laying on my side facing the wall. I brought my knees to my chest, wrapping them around my legs as I began to cry. I heard some things falling off the walls and shelves. The room was moving. I knew it had to be me; my powers went awry when I got like this. But I couldn't stop it.

I can never do anything right. I hurt people and everything I touch, it seems.

I hurt my friends. I almost unleashed hell on earth. I killed my parents.

Dean's right; I don't deserve to be saved.

* * *

Sam's POV

"Jack wants to do the right thing, but he doesn't know how. He is scared." I tried to reason.

"All he's done is cause problems." Dean countered. "Did you forget about what happened with the gates of hell?"

"That wasn't Jack's fault." I stated. "He saved us."

"We wouldn't have needed to be saved if it weren't for him."

"Dean, once he understood, he set it right. If Jack really was like Lucifer, he could have let us die there, but he didn't."

"I told you, Sam, it was a sneeze."

"Look, Cas believed—"

"He's dead." Dean stated, not letting me get two words out, let alone finish.

"Cas believed that Jack is good. I think Jack really wants to be good."

"Sam, you may not want to believe it, but this won't last. He will turn and then he'll hurt someone else—they'll end up just like Cas."

"If you keep this up, he'll turn because of you." I said.

Dean scoffed. "When he turns, it won't because of me."

"He's a scared kid that needs some direction. We need to help him." I said. "What do you think Cas would be doing if he were here?"

"He's not."

"What if he was?" I questioned. I knew Dean probably didn't want to answer. But, he didn't get to answer as the room started shaking as if there was an earthquake. I looked around for a moment and then back to Dean.

"I guess it's time for the second apocalypse." Dean commented and I rolled my eyes.

I quickly went down the hallway, struggling a bit, but I eventually made it down and to Jack's room. I glanced behind me and noticed Dean following.

I pulled Jack towards me, so he was facing me. His eyes were glowing gold—like they were when he closed the gates and saved us. Jack was trembling and tears were streaming down his face. I glanced back at Dean, not sure what to do.

"Jack. Jack, it's okay. Hey, it's okay." I said, trying to figure out what to do. There wasn't much time to think, so I just enveloped him in my arms and held him there.

"Seriously Sam?" Dean commented.

I rolled my eyes. I wasn't looking to hear what he thought. I just needed to get Jack to calm down, at least enough so there wasn't an earthquake. It looked around after a minute and it seemed to be working enough.

"It's working." I said to Dean before turning my attention back to Jack. "You're okay, Jack. It's okay."

No more than a few minutes later, the tremors stopped.

"Just kill me."

"What?" I asked Jack, not sure if I heard him right.

"Just kill me." Jack stated, sounding distraught.

"We're working on figuring that out. Believe me." Dean replied.

"Jack, we're not going to kill you." I said, glaring at Dean. The kid did not near to hear any more about how Dean thought he was evil or how he planned on killing him.

"Please kill me." Jack whimpered.

"Jack—"

"All I do is hurt people. I killed my mom and Castiel—I killed my parents. Lucifer is just going to use me to hurt other people. No one wants me here. So you should just kill me before I hurt anyone else; please." Jack cried. The kid was begging to be killed and Dean really thought he is our biggest problem on our hands.

"Get some rest, Jack. Everything will be fine." I said a few minutes later after Jack calmed down a bit more.

I left the room and saw Dean in the hallway. I spoke before he could open his mouth.

"To answer for you, no, this is not what Cas would have wanted for Jack." I stated before leaving, not sure what else to say. I didn't know what to even do about this. I didn't really want to. I knew the solution wouldn't be killing Jack. That was the last thing I wanted to do. All I know is that Cas would not have wanted Jack to feel this way.

I looked down at the floor at going back to my laptop. I noticed the deck of cards laying out, with one card on the floor. I picked it up and smiled slightly.

 _Jack of hearts._

Jack does have good in him; he has a good heart. He cares. The kid is far from evil; he would rather be killed if that means the possibility of sparing people, in the event that he hurts more people.

I don't know how I am going to do it, but I am going to find a way to help this kid if it kills me.

I believe in him, even if Dean doesn't.

* * *

 **A/N: Jack is a precious cinnamon roll and he needs to be protected. Anyways, I got an idea for another one-shot and this kind of happened. I love Sam and Jack's relationship. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this little thing.**

 **Please don't forget to review.**


End file.
